particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vilnau
Vilnau is the provincial capital of the Province of Kordusia, a Province of Dorvik and one of the largest cities in Dorvik. Vilnau served as the largest city in the Duchy of Greater Kordusia and remains a city close to the its Lorman heritage by blending Dundorfian and Lorman traditions together. Vilnau has the largest single concentration of Lormans in Dorvik as it previously served as the largest settlement of Lormans; Miktar has the largest population of Lormans in Dorvik. Vilnau has remained at the center of Dorvish politics for centuries as a bastion of conservative ideals and nationalistic beliefs. Vilnau is considered to be an incredibly wealthy city as Vilnau is close to Haldor being only a 45 minute drive from Haldor and serves as an escape for many wealthy nobles. Vilnau constitutes a rather significant portion of the Dorvish GDP, the Ministry of Finance's last report states that 2.5% of the Dorvish GDP comes from the city and its businesses. History Government and politics Vilnau is classified as a Stadtkriese (Luthorian: City/Urban District) by the Dorvish Ministry of the Interior therefore it's surrounding geographical area is directly managed by the city. The Mayor of Vilnau is known as a “Lord” Mayors (Dundorfian: Oberbürgermeister) is also simultaneously elected as the District Leader (Dundorfian: Kriesleiter) of the Vilnau City Area (Dundorfian: Stadtkriese). The composition of the Vilnau City Council (Dundorfian: Vilnauer Stadtrat) also closely reflects the composition of the District Diet (Dundorfian: Kreistag) with some smaller suburbs of Vilnau elected different representatives to the District Diet. Vilnau was a bastion for the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party, when the SNP collapsed the Mayor of Vilnau announced that he would be switching over to become a member of the Dorvish Workers' Party, the spiritual successor to the Social Nationalist Party. Much like Westmark is a bastion for more left-wing political parties and Küssingen's Mayor traditionally hails from the most prominent left-wing political movement at the time, Vilnau is that for the right-wing. Vilnau is broken down into several boroughs (Dundorfian: Stadtgemeinde). The boroughs of Vilnau are: Tersee, Stralräschen, Reihurn, Zeltweil, Dübensellen, Wolfkirchen, Vilkreis, Diessenberg, Kufdenz and Anskamp. Vilnau has the following 10 electoral constituencies for the State Council: Vilanu-Tersee, Vilnau-Stralräschen, Vilnau-Reihurn, Vilnau-Zeltweil, Vilnau-Dübensellen, Vilnau-Wolfkirchen, Vilnau-Vilkreis, Vilnau-Diessenberg, Vilnau-Kufdenz and Vilnau-Anskamp. Demographic and culture Vilnau is home to many important cultural locations of the Dorvish and Lorman culture, notably the Volkshalle (Luthorian: People's Hall) which was first created as a meeting place for the Dundorfian Kaiser and the Dorvish King, it eventually became a theater and opera hall for the Dorvish people. Volkshalle has remained a cultural location and is now owned by the Kordusian Ministry of Education and Culture with partial funding coming from the national Ministry of Education and Culture. Vilnau is also home to several branches of the State University of Kordusia namely the Strategic Studies Institute and the Defense and Security College which share a building formerly owned by the Ministry of War. Economics Economically Vilanu is an important tourist city as well as very important business city to the Dorvish international and national economics. Gallery Image:Coat of Arms of Vilnau (Silesian Piast Eagle).png|'Coat of Arms of Vilnau and the Grand Duchy of Kordusia' Image:Volkshalle (Centinnal Hall).jpg|'Volkshalle' Tersee Image:Vilnau (Uni. Wroclaw).jpg|'Strategic Studies Institute & Defense and Security College' Tersee Image:VilkreisStation(Wrocław).JPG|'Vilkreis Station' Vilkreis Image:VilnauDistricts.png|Boroughs of Vilnau Image:VilnauWaterwaysRailways.png|Waterways and Railways of Vilnau Category:Cities of Dorvik